He want that cake
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Its Chord Overstreet's birthday what will Amber do when his friends and family leave ? Read and find out ! Enjoy the RileyStreet smut xx


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Chord's family and friends just left and now we're all alone. When I finished with the dishes I go out to the living room where Chord was watching 'Criminal Minds'. I sat down beside him and he smiled at me.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" I asked and held onto his hand.

"The best birthday ever, couldn't ask for anything more." He said causing me to drop my jaw.

"Really? Cause you have one present left!" I said causing him to smile.

"And when can I open it?" He said with his dark and sexy voice which turned me on.

"Right now!" I winked and put one of my legs of his, straddling him. Then I grabbed his face and pulling him into a very passionate tounge wrestle. He grabbed onto my ass while I began to dry hump him.

"I'm going to have my way with you tonight." He smiled into the kiss.

"Anything for the birthday boy." I stopped for a second, looking into his peircing green eyes.

He reconnected our lips and I started unbuttoning his shirt and he fooled around with my belt buckle.

...

"Let's go to the bedroom." I said, looking down at our bare bodies rubbing together on our sofa.

He lifted me up and held onto my ass, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to our destination.

He laid me down on the bed, huddling over me. He leaned down and pecked my lips. I bit his lip, which I knew drove him crazy.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and his lips started to kiss me down my neck, he stopped and started sucking the tender spot. Then he continued to go further down.

When he starts to get closer to my pussy I decided to stop him and pull him over so he was lying on his back.

"Babe it's your birthday let me take care of you." I insisted, my index finger going from his neck to his dick.

His dick touching his belly button, I grabbed it and massaged the head. Then kissed his balls and licking them. I opened my hand and began to jerk him off. He shot me that lopsided smirk he always gave me when I took dominace and I felt him get harder, if that was possible.

I put him into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, reaching down to rub my own woman hood. He moaned softly and grabbed onto the sheets causing me to smile and suck even faster.

As I deepthroated him he groaned loudly, telling me he was about to cum at any second.

After moaning with his cock still in my mouth causing vibrations around it, he yelled out in pure ecstasy and shot his seed down my throat.

I swalled his cum in a few seconds as he tried to catch his breath, He sat up and blew out some air.

"Are you tired babe?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Good, cause I'm just getting started." I said wiping my mouth.

"Ambs, even if it's my birthday I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I just did." He said and winked at me.

"Ok baby, just wait one second." I said and walked to the closet.

I felt him stare at my ass and as I found what I was looking for I bent down to get it. I turned around and saw the suprised expression on his face.

"Babe, why do you have a dildo?" He asked as I started to slowly walk towards the bed.

"Cause sometimes when you're on set or I'm working on my album, I feel lonely and I would never cheat on you." I sat on the end of the king sized bed.

He grinned and I took the dildo and put it into my mouth. He stared into my eyes as I turned it on, moaning into it.

"Believe me Chord, your fingers are amazing but this and your tongue makes the neighbors know your name." I winked.

He took the purple vibrating dildo from my mouth and sat up. He pulled me down and started rubbing my clit. He was always that sweet guy who wanted to start slow.

After a couple of seconds he began to lick me, while the edge of the vibrating dildo was touching my clit, I felt his tongue inside me. I let out a big moan, fisting his hair.

The dildo and his tongue switched places, so while the vibrating dildo was moving in and out of my hold, his tongue was massaging my woman hood.

"Fuckkk." I said, riding his tongue.

I tried to hold it in as long as I could but I reached my peak as I squirted on his face, the bed, and the dildo.

"Chord, you're so fucking amazing." I groaned coming off my high.

"I need you inside me, now." I said, gently pushing him back on the bed.

"My kinky little girl." He said getting hard again.

I sat down and leaned over onto him, guiding his dick into my vagina. He moaned as I arched my back while I adjusted to his ten inches.

I sat up and I put my hands on his, guiding them up to my breast.

He bit his lip to keep from screaming while he thrusted hard and fast. I felt him grow inside me and he flipped me over so I was in the doggy position.

He put his cock back inside my pussy and started off giving me slow pumps.

"STOP TEASING BABY, FUCK ME HARD AND FAST." I screamed.

He yelled out as he thrusted balls deep inside me. I groaned as his balls repeatedly slapped against my ass.

Then he pushed me onto the bad and spread my legs, taking one in each hand.

"So. Fucking. Good." He moaned into my ear.

I clawed his back as he sucked my rock hard nipples.

"You're so damn tight Amber." He added biting his bottom lip.

"FUCKKKK AMBER , DAMNIT YOUR SO WET FOR ME. CUM FOR CHORDY BABY, CUM FOR ME." He screamed.

I closed my eyes tightly feeling my self getting closer, taking my right hand down to my pussy and rubbing myself. Then I arched my back and fisted the sheets.

"OH SHIT." I screamed and came all over his dick, he sped up and came inside me; filling me with his seed.

After riding both of our orgasms out, he lied down beside me, kissing my lips softly. I put my head on his chest and played with his fingers as I felt him stroke me hair.

"Thanks baby, for the best birthday ever and for giving me the best birthday present. I love you so much Amber." He said looking me in the eyes and pecking my cheek.

"Thanks for having the best sex ever,and for being the best boyfriend ever. I love you too, so damn much it almost hurts." I laughed.

"You're amazing." He smiled.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
